Picking Favorites
by A Belle-ish Snow White
Summary: A jealous bear. A lonely pirate. 2 followers, lost in the lies. Having lived through the trauma of the Bite of '87, McKennah lives by 1 philosophy. "There's no use in picking favorites..."
1. Chapter 1

Picking Favorites  
Chapter 1: The Bite of '87

McKennah smiled as she and her grandfather, who co-owned Freddy Fazbear's, entered the pizzeria. She looked around at all of the kids she knew from her many visits. She had invited them all to her birthday party, which was today. November 13, 1987.

"Don't forget to come to the Pirate's Cove for your birthday surprise, McKennah. They'll announce when to go there." McKennah's grandfather, known to most as Dad-doo, told her. He would be busy getting the pizzas and cake ready.

"Okay, Dad-doo! I'm going to talk to Bonnie!" She said happily, fixing the straps of her blue backpack. She ran over to the stage were Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were. At the moment, they were walking around, playing and talking with the kids. When Bonnie noticed the little platinum blonde, he shouted, "There's the birthday girl! Come on over here, McKennah."

McKennah walked over to the new group of children shyly. She hadn't met them, so she was nervous. "H-h-hi. I'm McKennah."

One of the girls waved to her. "Hi, McKennah. Happy Birthday!"

"T-thank you..." She said softly, playing with the lace on the end of her shirt.

Bonnie chuckled. "Oh, no need to be shy, McKennah. These are your friends. They were just saying that they were going to go find Foxy. Why don't you join them?"

McKennah perked up considerably. "You guys like Foxy?!" She asked excitedly.

"Mmm-hmm! He's my favorite." A boy said.

"Mine, too!" "Me, too." "Yeah!"

McKennah led the group of kids towards the Pirate's Cove, telling them all about how Foxy was the best pirate captain of the seven seas. Bonnie smiled after them, until he heard a harsh scoff from behind him. "You have to let go of this jealousy, Freddy." he sighed.

Freddy glared at the purple robot. "I don't have to do anything! This place is called _Freddy Fazbear's! _Not Foxy's Place..."

"'Foxy's Place?'" Bonnie repeated, confused.

"I heard a kid say that it would be a great name change." Freddy leaned against a wall and sighed angrily. "McKennah didn't even come to see me. Not after hearing about Foxy..."

"Look, I'm sure she'll come to see us after the surprise. Just be patient, and don't let it get to you." Bonnie left to go play with some of his fans.

Freddy groaned quietly. He never liked sharing the spotlight with that fox. Ever since the pizzeria opened up, Foxy had almost more fans that Freddy and the gang. There were still enough kids coming to keep Bonnie and Chica happy, but Freddy was a jealous bear. He wanted more attention.

Meanwhile, McKennah led her new friends to the Cove. "Foxy!" she called from around the corner. Foxy's ears perked up at the sound of her voice. He was busy helping Dad-doo and the other workers put up decorations in the Pirate's Cove.

"I'll go keep 'er busy." He said to the others as he dashed to meet her.

"Thanks, Foxy." Dad-doo said, wiping sweat from his brow.

Foxy tried to keep his expression normal as he approached McKennah and her friends. "Ahoy, lassie. These new friends o' yers?" the Pirate fox asked.

"Uh-huh! This is Janie, Lucas, Marlo, and Kevin." McKennah introduced the group of smiling children behind her.

Foxy grinned at them. "Well, then, mateys. Why don't we 'ead o'er to Prize Corner and get you some toys, 'uh?" Seeing the kids nod, he led them to where the toys were. Kids could go there and use tickets to get plushies and things like that. If they were accompanied by one of the animatronics, they could each get one free.

"Which ones ye lads and lassies want?" Foxy asked. Janie and Marlo pointed to plushies of Chica. Kevin got a Bonnie plushie. Lucas and McKennah pointed to plushies of, none of than, Foxy.

Foxy smiled as he handed the plushie version of himself to McKennah. "I'd've expected ye ta have one o' these by now."

McKennah giggled as she shook her head. "I was saving the best for last! I already got one of the others." She set her backpack down as she cuddled the plush toy to her face and smiled.

Suddenly, there was an announcement. "_All children, please report to the Pirate's Cove. We have a special surprise for McKennah Hennessy. Again, all children to the Pirate's Cove."_

"Show time, lassie." Foxy said to McKennah as she and her friends ran to the Pirate's Cove.

McKennah smiled as she watched all of her friends enjoying themselves. Her birthday surprise was getting to dance with the animatronics onstage. Not many kids got to do that.

After dancing for about 4 songs, she sat with her grandfather and ate some pizza and cake. She would have invited her new group of friends to join her, but they were sitting with their favorite animatronics, so she didn't mind them staying there. Foxy was sitting with a large group of kids, and would wave to McKennah often. She knew that she had to share Foxy, so she tried not to show that she was getting slightly jealous.

Freddy was walking around with Chica, who left the table she was sitting at, serving food to the kids and talking with some of them. Freddy couldn't resist going over to a little boy with a Freddy plushie and sitting with him. "Hello, there, little boy."

The boy looked up and gasped. "Oh, wow, Freddy! You're the coolest!"

Freddy smiled. At least he had 1 fan. He glanced over at the table Foxy was sitting at and turned back to the boy. "Cooler than Foxy?" he asked. He quickly regretted it.

"Foxy? He's the greatest! He has a hook, and an eye-patch! And, he talks funny, which makes me laugh!" The boy looked over at Foxy, who was smiling and showing the kids at his table his hook. They all gasped happily and clapped.

Freddy snarled lowly. His systems malfunctioned and a few wires disconnected from somewhere. Foxy heard this, somehow, and looked over at them. He got up from the table and went over to Freddy and the little boy. "Freddy, ar ye okay?"

He glared down at the little boy as he turned back to his pizza. "No offense, Freddy, but I think that Foxy is my favori-" The young boy;s sentence was cut short. Freddy's large muzzle came crashing down on the boy's head, breaking bones and ripping through flesh.

"Freddy! What ar ye doin'?!" Foxy shrieked as he tried to pry him off. Freddy fought hard against the red fox on him and hit him in the jaw, breaking it. Foxy looked down at his loose-hanging jaw, but didn't stop trying to get Freddy off of the poor boy bleeding out under him.

By now, everyone had heard the fighting and squelching. Parents screamed, holding their crying children close to them as they ran out of the pizzeria. Workers ran to get tools to pry the robot off of the boy. Dad-doo looked down at the little girl next to him. McKennah simply clutched her Foxy plushie closer and scooted over to her grandfather.

No one could tell who bit the boy.

Freddy finally let go, allowing the little boy to fall over and bleed out even more. Foxy looked around at the blurs of fleeing people and saw McKennah and her grandfather, sitting at their table, watching the madness. McKennah gave a weak wave before burying her face into the sleeve of her Dad-doo's jacket.

A repairman named George ran over to the two animatronics. "What happened?!"

Freddy looked down at the boy's plushie and sighed. "I never knew jealous could lead someone to murder..." He looked up at Foxy harshly. "How could you do it?!"

Foxy took a step back. "What ar ye talkin' about? I ain't the one who bit 'im!"

Freddy lifted up Foxy's jaw. "Foxy, your jaw is broken and there's blood on your snout."

George looked at the fox's jaw and pulled him into the back room. "Come on, you! We're shutting you down."

Foxy didn't fight him. He knew that it would only make things worse. He just couldn't understand why Freddy would lie on him like this. As George dragged him away, Foxy took one last glance at McKennah before disappearing down the dark hallway.

"D-D-Dad-doo, why is this happening?!" McKennah sobbed.

"I don't know, McKennah. [sigh] I just don't know." He stood up and picked up McKennah. "Come on, we're going home."

"Wait! My backpack." McKennah wiggled out of her grandfather's grip and ran back to Prize Corner. She looked around until she saw her little, blue backpack. It was turned over and looked unzipped, but she didn't really care at the moment.

As McKennah and her grandfather left Freddy Fazbear's, she turned around and whispered, "Goodbye, Foxy... Goodbye, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica." She thought she felt something shift around in her backpack, but didn't say anything.

On the way home, McKennah heard Dad-doo on the phone, talking to the owner. They were going to shut down the pizzeria until they discovered what had made the animatronic go hay-wire. Until then, it would be closed. McKennah cried softly into her Foxy plush toy the whole way home.

Meanwhile, back at the pizzeria, Freddy sat backstage and wiped the blood and some of the flesh out of his mouth. 'Foxy won't be getting much attention now...' he thought evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Picking Favorites  
Chapter 2: Nette; 11 Years

McKennah sat on her little bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She sighed sadly as she dropped her backpack to the floor.

"Ow!"

McKennah looked around frantically for the source of the scream. She looked under the bed and around her cabinets.

"Hey! Anybody! It's dark in here, let me out!"

The blue backpack started shaking and flopping about. McKennah shook her head slightly. "No way..." She quickly unzipped the bag. A little puppet with purple tear stains jumped onto her.

"Thanks! It was getting cramped in there. How many pictures you gotta carry around withcha, huh?" McKennah stared in amazement at the little talking puppet in her arms.

"W-what are you doing here? Who are you?" She asked.

The puppet smiled and held out one of its hands, which was hidden under the sleeve of its suit. "Most people call me Marionette."

McKennah shook Marionette's hand. "Okay. Can I call you Nette? That'd be easier."

"Hmmmmm... Okay! Nette, it is!" Nette said, hugging the 6 year old girl. "So, why were you crying, McKennah?"

Sitting down with Nette in her lap, McKennah began to explain. "Well, it's my birthday today. And, I had went to Freddy Fazbear's for my party, and then, one of the animals bit a boy. Everyone was screaming and running away. I... I just wanna know who did it."

"Who do _you _think did it?"

McKennah shrugged. "Everyone thinks Foxy did it, but I don't think so. The only other one that could've was Freddy, but he wouldn't do that..."

Nette sighed heavily. "Do you really wanna know?" Seeing McKennah nod, the puppet went on. "It _was_ Freddy. He was jealous, and his circuits got fried."

McKennah looked down at the little puppet and sighed. She didn't know what to do. She kept seeing the look on Foxy's face. The fear and despair etched on his features.

"What's gonna happen to the animals?" McKennah whispered, still a little scared by the event.

Nette shrugged. "I suppose they'll try and fix them. Then, the pizzeria will open again."

"Nette? Why did you get into my backpack?" McKennah asked, hugging the puppet.

The marionette hugged her back and said, "It looked like you needed me." Nette watched as McKennah started petting the head of the Foxy plushie she was still clutching onto. 'Poor kid...' it thought.

In the backroom of the pizzeria, Foxy was being worked on. George was checking all of Foxy's systems to see what went wrong, but came up empty. He groaned and threw his screwdriver across the room. "What happened?! How am I going to figure this out?"

George stood up and dragged Foxy back to the Pirate's Cove. He set the fox robot down a little ways behind the curtains. "Maybe I can find a mechanic to fix you." He lifted up Foxy's still broken jaw. "He could probably fix this, too."

After George left, Foxy's head tilted down a little, almost in shame. He looked down at his paw and hook. 'McKennah, lassie... I'm sorry...' He felt like crying, but couldn't. Instead, he just sat down and hid his face in his hands. This was as close to crying as he could muster. 'She looked so scared... So sad...'

* * *

McKennah stretched as she woke up. '11 years... I'm going back after 11 years...' She thought as she pulled her platinum blonde hair into a high ponytail. She left a few strains loose by her face, too lazy to fix them.

"Get up, McKennah! You gotta get to work!" Nette shouted, jumping up and down. Yes, Marionette was still with McKennah. The puppet just couldn't bear to part with her. Sometimes, McKennah thought that Nette was the only reason she could feel remotely happy.

"Do you think they patched him up? Even a little?" McKennah asked as she pulled on her light blue dress shirt.

"I don't know... Maybe, they tried. But, if they did, they wouldn't have needed a mechanic, would they?" Nette joked. McKennah shook her head and smiled.

She picked up a large blue backpack with her tools inside of it. She opened one of the zippers and motioned to Nette. "Come on. Let's go."

With her puppet in tow, the 17-year-old blonde went downstairs to eat something before she left for work. She saw her Dad-doo sitting on the sofa, reading a newspaper. "Good morning, Dad-doo!"

McKennah's grandfather turned around at the sound of her cheerful voice. "Good morning, McKennah. Why are you up so early? It's only 6:05."

"I got a job, Dad-doo." McKennah informed him as she got a pickle out of the jar. "I'm gonna be fixing the animatronics at Freddy's."

Dad-doo nodded slowly, though he was still a bit apprehensive about his granddaughter being left alone for around 4 hours with the animatronics. Once he had told McKennah about the pizzeria trying to open up again, she had begged him to help her get a job there. He just couldn't say no to her big ole puppy-dog eyes.

"Just be careful, McKennah." was all he said on the subject.

McKennah nodded. "I will, Dad-doo. See you later!" she picked up her backpack and headed out the front door. McKennah didn't have a car, so she was going to take the local bus as close to the pizzeria as she could. Nette started jerking around in her backpack once they reached the bus-stop.

"What?" McKennah whispered, opening the zipper a bit.

"Why aren't we there yet?"

McKennah face-palmed herself. "The bus isn't here yet. We have to wait."

"I don't want to wait. You don't, either." Nette poked its head out to show McKennah its wide smirk.

"Well, tough. Now, get back inside. Someone might see you!" Nette slipped back into the backpack, but continued to jostle around and, even started moving McKennah's tools around. McKennah had to shake around to make it seem to the people around her that she was making the noises on her own. 'You're gonna get it, Nette...'

Finally, when the bus got to their stop, McKennah hurried onto the bus and went to a seat near the front. She looked out the window as the bus pulled off. As the trees and buildings slightly blurred, it reminded McKennah of her last birthday party...

After the 'Bite of '87,' everyone called it, McKennah never had anymore birthday parties. She just didn't see the point. Dad-doo would give her a small cake and sing 'Happy Birthday,' but even he knew that it wasn't the same... Not without them...

"Last stop." The bus driver said. McKennah looked up. This was her stop. She rushed off of the bus and sighed. Fixing the straps of her backpack, she took a few steps before she realized that she had been dropped off right in front of Freddy Fazbear's. 'I'l thank the bus driver when I get back on.'

When McKennah opened the front door, she was bombarded with the smell of dried blood and heavy cleaners. They must've been trying to clean the place up after...

"Oh, you must be Ms. Hennessy." a voice said from behind the young woman.

She turned around to see her grandfather's co-worker, Bernard. "Hello, Mr. Porter."

Bernard blinked a few times. "McKennah? I haven't seen you since you were in diapers. How have you been?"

"Pretty okay. I was wondering why you didn't recognize my voice on the phone." She smiled.

"Well, that's on me." He laughed. Then, he pointed toward a room. "The animatronics are in that room."

McKennah nodded and went straight to work. As she walked down the hallway, she looked around at the posters and colors. A lot had changed in 11 years, but then again, that was expected.

Setting her backpack down, McKennah looked over the three animals in front of her. They looked about the same, from what she could remember. "Hi, guys..." she whispered. She half-expected them to respond to her.

She started oiling their arms and legs as she continued to talk to them. "I still have those plushies of you guys. They're a little dusty, but they're still in good condition."

She moved on from Bonnie to Chica. "I never really thought that simply hugging a toy every day could damage it. I guess I'd been hugging them too long, huh?"

She started on Freddy. "Wishing they were you guys..."

McKennah sniffled slightly and hugged Freddy. "I wish... I wish I'd known..." she whispered. She released her grip around the bear's shoulders and went on repairing the animatronics. Once she was done, she looked down for her backpack and saw that it was gone.

"What the..? Nette! Come back!" She dashed down the hallway when she saw the little puppet's feet under her blue backpack. She followed the marionette to a room she hadn't been in for what seemed like forever...

McKennah looked around at the Pirate's Cove. Everything looked virtually untouched. She glanced at the curtains of the stage and saw that they were slightly open. She walked over to them and peeked inside. She gasped softly when her pale green eyes landed on Foxy.

She climbed onto the stage and looked at the red fox pirate. He was sitting on the floor, hiding his face in his paw and hook. It looked like he was crying. She knelt down next to him and started to gently pet his head. "Foxy? It's me... McKennah."

Unknown to the young blonde, Foxy's eyes glowed yellow for a moment, then stopped. He kept perfectly still as she continued. "I... I know you may not remember me, but..." She couldn't continue. She just buried her face into Foxy's neck and sobbed. she had missed him so much.

Finally, Foxy couldn't handle it anymore and hugged McKennah. "Why wouldn't I remember ye, lassie?"

McKennah gasped and looked at the smiling fox in front of her. She looked at Foxy's face, wondering how he'd powered on by himself. She threw her arms around him and started crying again. "Don't cry, lassie." Foxy said softly.

"I-I'm not sad, Foxy... I've never been happier." Unknown to either of them, a pair of glowing blue eyes were glaring at them from a distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Picking Favorites  
Chapter 3: Innocence

Every day, from 6:30 to 10:45, McKennah was with the animatronics. She always kept them updated on different events in her life. But, she spent more time with Foxy. She felt that he needed it. He'd been alone in the dark for 11 years, and he didn't even do anything to deserve it.

McKennah, as anyone knew, was a bit forgetful with things. Which is how she ended up leaving her backpack behind one day when she left from work. Luckily, she left it in the Pirate's Cove.

"Hey! Kennah! Come on, McKennah, let me out!" Nette shouted. The little puppet jerked around in the bag until it felt itself being lifted up. "Oh, thank goodness! I knew you wouldn't forget me, McKennah."

"Hate ta disappoint, matey, but ye be right. Th' lass _did _leave ya 'ere." Foxy said as he opened the blue book-bag. Nette jumped out and onto Foxy's head. "Hey!"

"I can't believe this! How could she do this to me?!" Nette whined as it looked around. "Gee, this place is a dump."

Foxy ignored the puppet and set it down on the stage floor. He sat down, too, and looked at it. "Why ar ye with McKennah?"

"Because she needed to know the truth! It was really buggin' her." Nette said.

"So..." Foxy hesitated. "S-she knows who did it?"

Nette nodded excitedly. "Uh-huh! She knows everything."

Foxy felt relieved. But, then, he wondered what would happen if McKennah went to someone and told them about it. Would anyone believe her?

"It don't matter either way..." he sighed, a sad look in his robotic eyes. "Freddy's already won."

Nette smacked him lightly in the back of the head. "Don't talk like that! McKennah knows the truth, and she has history here. If she goes to someone about it, they'll believe her."

"But, it could be a long time 'fore anythin's done about it!" Foxy retorted. "What if Freddy finds out?"

Just then, the curtains rustled open. Nette quickly hid behind Foxy, who'd gone still to trick whoever it was that he was still shut off. Nette peeked over his shoulder and sighed happily. "McKennah, you didn't forget about me!"

Foxy jerked up and poked his head out of the curtains to see the time. He turned back to McKennah, worried. "What ar' ye doin' 'ere, lassie? It's 11:30!" He was afraid for McKennah's life at the moment.

McKennah smiled at him and sat him down. "I had to go get something from home. Stay still." With that, she started to work on Foxy's jaw. She'd tried multiple times before to fix it, but nothing worked. Until, now, that is.

Once she was done, she quickly kissed Foxy's snout. She started to gently pet his head and whispered to him, "I know you're innocent..."

Foxy gently wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know if it was possible to feel any happier than he felt right now. Then, he remembered the time. "Lassie, ye have ta leave! Hurry!"

"W-why? What's wrong?" McKennah asked as she gathered her stuff. Nette quickly jumped into her book bag, knowing why Foxy was so scared.

"Ye don't wanna be 'ere after midnight." Foxy said, leading her to the exit. She quickly turned back to him and gave him a hug before leaving to walk back home.

Foxy quickly ran back to the Pirate's Cove to hide. He sighed, still worried about how close McKennah was to being in the same predicament as the night guard. He heard shuffling and looked up to see Freddy standing in front of him.

"Freddy?! What ar' ye doin' in 'ere?!" he asked, quickly standing up and backing away. Freddy chuckled darkly, then proceeded to mercilessly beat the poor fox pirate. Foxy fought back a bit when he started, but decided he would come out of it with less bruises and damage if he just let Freddy beat him.

Freddy noticed this and stopped. "You really think anyone would even _like _you, let alone, love you? After what happened at McKennah's party?"

"Ye bit the kid, Freddy, and ye know it..." Foxy said, trying to stuff some wires back into place. Freddy gave him a swift kick in the abdomen, sending him back a bit.

"I'll always be their favorite... Always..." Freddy whispered, sounding like a mad man. He went to go to the security office, leaving Foxy a mangled mess. Foxy sighed sadly, hurting still from the beating. 'I knew nothin' good could e'er happen ta me...'

* * *

To all of those Freddy fans who read this, I'm sorry to make him seem like a maniac! Jealousy makes people go crazy.

Also, yay! 10 follows and 6 favorites. I feel so special! :3 Thank you for reading. I believe there will be 2 or 3 chapters of this left, based on how far the story's progressed. It's going faster than expected, which is good.

Again, thank you all for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Picking Favorites  
Chapter 4: Proof

The next day, McKennah worked on cleaning the animatronics on stage. Everyday, when she'd come back to work, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica would have some weird liquid on them. McKennah thought for a moment that it could be blood, but she knew that that was ridiculous.

While she was cleaning Freddy, she smelt something like... rotting flesh. She cringed at the smell and looked around in Freddy's mouth for a moment.

"What the..?" She reached inside of the animatronic bear's mouth and pulled something out from between his teeth. She nearly puked when she looked at the old, rotten brain matter in her hand.

Floods of memories came back to her. Her birthday party, the Bite of '87... What Nette had told her was right. This was the proof of it.

McKennah took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. 'Should I go to the manager about this?' she thought. She didn't want anything bad to happen to the animatronics, but she didn't want Foxy to take the blame for the incident anymore.

Just as McKennah pulled her hand out of Freddy's mouth, his jaw slammed close. Luckily, she had pulled her hand away in time and was unharmed. She stared at the animatronic in surprise, and a little hurt, before she slowly walked off the stage. She wasn't going to tell anyone... yet.

A few minutes after McKennah had left, Chica glared at the brown animatronic next to her. "  
Why did you do that?! You could have hurt McKennah!"

Freddy didn't answer her. He was too busy scraping the bits of brain remains that he could reach. Bonnie shook his head. "I don't remember you biting the night guard in the head. Where did that come from, Freddy?"

"Just drop it." Freddy retorted sharply. Bonnie and Chica shared a worried glance before going back into position. They knew not to argue with their leader.

Meanwhile, McKennah was working on fixing up Foxy... again. "Foxy, why won't you tell me what happened?"

The pirate fox didn't answer. He just sat there, occasionally glancing in McKennah's direction. McKennah sighed, slightly annoyed with him. "Foxy, please? Just tell me..."

After a long moment of silence, Foxy whispered, "I wasn't ready for Freddy."

McKennah wasn't sure what that meant, but she was sure it had something to do with the incident at her birthday party in 1987. She sighed sadly and hugged Foxy.

Nette climbed out of McKennah's book bag and silently crawled over to a dark corner. The marionette smiled as it thought of the things to come.

"Foxy... I found something that could help us." McKennah whispered.

"What would that be?"

"Rotten flesh in Freddy's mouth." She turned to look at him. "If I tell the manager, we could clear your name!" she smiled.

Foxy almost immediately shook his head. "No! Lassie, ye don't know what could happen!"

"Foxy, why are you so scared?" McKennah looked deep into Foxy's eyes. "Is Freddy the one that beat you up like this?"

"And, what do ye suppose he'll do ta ye? I couldn't live with myself if ye got hurt fer my sake..." Foxy looked down, wishing that things were different. That he'd never existed...

McKennah crossed her arms and pouted at Foxy. She didn't understand exactly why he'd been dealing with this for 11 years by himself. She hugged him tightly and lightly pet his head. "Foxy, I can get you out of this... but, you have to _let_ me help..."

Foxy held onto her tightly, shaking slightly. Freddy was too strong, Foxy knew that. If McKennah went to the manager, and they didn't do anything immediately after... Freddy would do something to make sure he stayed around...

McKennah sighed sadly. "I have to go... It's 11:35." She looked around for Nette. "Nette! Where are you?"

She searched around for the little puppet, then sighed annoyed. "I'll find Nette tomorrow. Bye, Foxy..." She smiled at him as he waved at her.

Once McKennah had left, Nette popped out of the shadows and smiled at Foxy. "Okay, buddy! Time to talk!"

* * *

**Poll Time! To continue the story, I need you readers to make a decision. I'll post the poll right after this chapter, so look for it. **


	5. Author's Note: Requesting Help, Please

**Attention!**

I have absolutely no way how to end this story well. I had an idea, but then, I overthought it and figured it wouldn't work. I'm a complicated, yet simple thinker at the same time. [nervous chuckle]

Anyway, I need you guys's help! If anyone would like to PM me what they'd think would be a good ending, it would be greatly appreciated. You will receive credit for the chapter, even if I don't use what you send. Everyone gets credit if they send me an idea!

You don't have to write out the whole chapter and send it. If you do, that would be great. But, if you just pitch me an idea or a list of events to happen, that works, too.

If you include a fight scene, I'll most likely make the ending 2 chapters instead of 1.

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much, but I'm working on my 3 stories, as well as future stories, and it takes a while.

Thank you for your time, and I hope I get some PMs soon. :3


End file.
